JVPW Fatal Deathmatch 2010
JVPW Fatal Deathmatch 2010 is a PPV event produced by JVPW which took place on November 28, 2010. Eight professional wrestling contests were scheduled for the event. Context This show was the third PPV of Season Four. Since the JVPW Championship was vacant, the HFW Championship is considered the major title at this time. The PPV features the Classic Death Match were both major champions (HFW and WUA) and their two tag partners face-off to win 3 of the 4 X-Mas Brawl spots, alongside with the other champion. Matches Dark Match : N.P. Waltman def. Mat Johnson *Mat Johnson is Matthew Johnson, formerly known as The Pocket. JVPW Unified Tag Team Championship Fatal 4-Way : Vendetta (John Price & Ashton Seiner) © def. Foreign Invasion, The Highlanders and The Knight Warriors to retain. *John Price did his first successful pinfall in JVPW during this match, pinning Serhan Killiç for the victory. *That was the first match of Vendetta for this PPV, and the first victory of the stable. Single Match ''': Emporor Weatherly (w/Sharp Samourai) def. Fred Fulgore '''JVPW Alliance Championship : “Yellow Ant” Awix © def. “Swiss Ant” J.T. Taylor to retain *After the match, Awix and Taylor shake hands and left together. Viewer’s Choice Exhibition Match : Kevin Keane & Rasta Lion def. Peter Hived & Psyko Rellik *The three choices were : Peter Hived vs Psyko Rellik, Rasta Lion vs Kevin Keane for the FTW F*ck Da World Championship or Execution (Kid Crusher & The Pocket) vs. Red-X Team (N.P. Waltman & Rey Guerrero). *Votes from JVPW Universe were indeedly respected, but due to some cheating issues, the chairman decided to please everybody by making a tag team match between Rellik & Hived and Keane & Rasta Lion. *The name Ultimate Ragix is fan-made and therefore unofficial, but was used by Larry Jewlrer during the show. *As Keane pinned Hived, that was the second match of Vendetta for this PPV, for the second victory of the stable. HFW vs. JVPW : HFW Heritage Champion “The Loudmouth” Umaito vs. JVPW Network Champion Day-chay Contador ended to a no-contest *Hyperion interfered in the match to prevent Umaito from using a steel chair, as Contador was down. Contador then refused to continue the match and left the ring. South African Prison Match : Frank Mandela def. Austin Cole *The stupulation ordered that if Frank Mandela loses he has to change his ringname. If Cole loses, he has to wear a mask and a black suit for the rest of his career. *After the match, Mandela asked for water to be replaced by tar in order to "black" Cole. Single Match : Nev def. Nicky Down by DQ *This match was entirely designed by Nev, as was included in a backstage booking creation JVPW Contest for every JVPW wrestlers. *Psyko Rellik attacked Nev, causing the end of the contest, and left ring with Nicky Down *That was the third match of Vendetta for this PPV, and the third victory of the stable. Classic Death Match : Team WUA (Naz, Faddman & WUA Champion Tyler Keith) def. Team Alliance (Nyarno, Hyperion & HFW Champion Psychedelic) *Team WUA won two previous Scythe Match, making this match a 2-on-1 elimination match. *Hyperion was first eliminated by Naz, then attacked Nyarno to take out his frustration. Naz was then eliminated by Nyarno, which himself was pinned by Keith. Faddman won the match by hiting the Piledriver on Psychedelic after he eliminated Keith. 'Trivias' *Stevo Stine appeared as show director, since Cash is kayfabely injured by Vendetta, and asked WUA Rebelz for dissolution. *The PWF Champion Coeos appeared in this show to announce the mainsteam passage of PWF. Stevo Stine declared that to avoid any risks of wars or rivalities, no PWF superstars will appear in JVPW, as no JVPW superstars will compete in PWF.